<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Up by aprettyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253325">Burning Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy'>aprettyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold. He felt so cold. Lonely. Emptiness.</p>
<p>Even despite having an extra layer, he felt so cold and empty inside. Lio had his whole head under the blanket and curled up more. He was starting to shiver. Why was he so cold? Did he need another layer? Or was something wrong with him?</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>Lio finds himself feeling cold and empty but, eventually, Galo warms him up and becomes the new fire that burns within his heart so, that's what this story is about!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold. He felt so cold. Lonely. Emptiness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the third night he was here. Galo had offered his home for Lio and despite the constant arguing, Lio got his way and just slept on the couch. He had a navy blue fleece blanket, followed with another one that had the image of a pizza on it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even despite having an extra layer, he felt so cold and empty inside. Lio had his whole head under the blanket and curled up more. He was starting to shiver. Why was he so cold? Did he need another layer? Or was something wrong with him?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Spring was nearly starting, so he couldn’t pin this on the weather. Then his teeth started to quiver, mouth making noise as his teeth kept hitting each other. Lio tried to shut his eyes, so tight, trying to calm himself down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Its all in your head Lio, its all in your head. Sleep sleep sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to deny what it was but Lio knew what was causing him to feel this way. It was because the fire that once burned in him, coursing through his body, his veins, his blood...was suddenly gone. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not only did he believe that his body didn’t know how to adapt to the sudden change, but it was also another lifeform living within Lio. Their rage and anger drove many of Lio’s actions. It was like he was sharing his body and he had been for so long until that was taken away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was just a normal human trying to find warmth and his body desperately trying to conjure up as much as it could, but he still knew that it was useless. The only thing that would quell this cold and emptiness was something else that could be replaced. Something that held the same importance and drove Lio to live as much as the previous fire within him did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All his life he had been different, scorned by society, having to fight for survival. Now, he was normal, and he had absolutely no idea how to cope with any of this. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Where was the driving force in his life? What did he want to do? He never had to think about this question for years because he only had one sole goal, which was now fulfilled. What was he even living for now?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lio?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s eyes opened wide, his heart started to beat faster because Galo had scared him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shuffled and moved his head out of the covers, turning onto his back. Lio looked up and saw Galo leaning over the back of the couch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y..yes Galo?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo looked down at him, observing how Lio was shaking a little. His eyes became soft and concerned,”are you still cold? The heater blasts more in my room, plus there’s extra body heat cause, you know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio looked away,”n..no Im fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop being so stubborn, I’m not going to hug you or anything, the extra body heat will help though,”Galo said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio sighed,”Galo Im fine just..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo leaned down closer,” just what? What is it? Is there something else?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio closed his eyes and shook his head,”nothing I just, Im fine here. Maybe another blanket.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo furrowed his brows and stared at Lio’s eyes, noticing his dark under circles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re not fine, how much sleep did you even get the other night? If you cant sleep at night because of this then at least let me help, you don’t have to keep trying to fight this by yourself,”Galo said, his eyes sharp, his hands gripping the couch tighter as well, just enough to show that he wouldn’t let Lio just say no so easily. If Lio was going to be stubborn, Galo was going to be persistent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio moved some more in the covers to sit up. There was no way he was going to argue laying down like that. He ran a hand through his hair, then looked at Galo,”I said I’m fine, I sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he was going to be stubborn. Galo had told him over and over that Lio could rely on him, but Lio just felt hesitant. Even after all they’ve been through, Lio felt like he was imposing on Galo more than needed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Besides, he couldn’t quite explain what he was feeling in his chest, or hope that Galo would understand. Maybe it really was all in his head and everything happening all at once was beginning to get to him. Adjusting was just difficult for him and he would just need time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He knew Galo wanted to help but what Lio was feeling could not be solved so easily with more blankets and body heat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo raised a voice a little bit, his face stern, ”Lio. You’re not fine at all. You have dark eyes, you look tired, when I came in here you were shivering like a hamster left out in the cold. Im not that stupid, I can tell.that maybe something else is bothering you but even so, please,”his voice lowered, eyes softening up,”</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just for tonight, Sleep in my bed, if it doesn’t work out, then you can move back to the couch. Don’t sleep alone, because you’re not anymore. Im here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There it was. A spark, like a quick flash of lightning to his heart, then it went away. Just for that split second, he felt something other than the piercing loneliness. It was something warm, inviting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t know what it was, but it definitely decided his answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This spark was the only reason why he said yes and agreed to the offer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“J..just for tonight..”, Lio got up, holding both of the blankets close to his chest, then walked behind Galo, following the blue-haired boy to his room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio squinted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Here Lio was in a black turtleneck, tights, shivering his ass to death and Galo was wearing nothing but boxers and grey sweats. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For once, Lio could spare his thoughts to suddenly think about how broad and muscular Galo really was. That and how smaller the other really was compared to Galo. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo turned around as he opened the door to his room and smiled, teeth showing,”we’re here honey”, he said. He was just joking and trying to make light of the situation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio’s heart jolted and he kicked the back of Galo’s calve,”keep talking like that and I’ll go back to the couch idiot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo laughed and walked towards the bed, pulling the covers away,”okay okay, here”, he said, patting the empty space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio just stood there, then huffed,”I’m not some dog, I can see there's an empty space.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo stopped,”okay, then take it and lay down.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You lay down first.”,Lio said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, your wish is my command”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio said nothing more, eyes just watching Galo go into the bed, lay down on his side, and turn his back away from Lio. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only then did Lio move and face away from Galo, making sure both of his blankets were on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he felt another layer come on top, Galo placing the blanket over the two of them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Goodnight Lio,”Galo said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Night Galo.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo closed his eyes, but he wasn’t going to fall asleep. He stayed up for at least 30 minutes, counting it as he stared at the clock on his nightstand, then opened his mouth in a loud whisper,”Lio?” He waited a couple of seconds and did it again,”Lio?” There was no response.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio had fallen fast asleep ten minutes before this happened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Granted, he was still cold, but he wasn’t shivering. His body was calm and his teeth showed no signs of moving. Lio didn’t question this any further. His body had been yearning for a night of good sleep for so long that once it finally found peace, his mind slipped away off into a slumber before Lio had even realized.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo had fully turned around to his other side, eyes staring, seeing Lio’s shoulders rise and fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re stubborn and yet…”, Galo let his words trail off. Yet, here he was. He closed the distance between them just a bit, then spoke again,”sleep tight Lio, I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he did. Not in the way he expected though.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio opened his eyes to see….bare chest? Why did it feel like he was being held? His hand was..touching a chest that was not his. Lio quickly realized the position he was in, and he made quick haste to get out of that position once he connected the dots.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pushed away,”Galo Thymos what on earth are you doing?”, he said, moving to sit up and back up against the headboard as he glared down at the idiot who was still sleeping.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio wrapped his arms around himself and stared. Why was Galo holding him like that? His immediate reaction was to push away, act disgusted, but he knew that wasn’t the feeling he felt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He bit his lip as he stared down at Galo, pondering more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When did he fall asleep? Wait- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep? Lio blinked his eyes. He couldn’t believe it, but if Galo was expecting Lio to admit he was right, that wouldn’t happen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Look at him, sleeping without a care in the world and-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“P..pi..pizza...mmm..heh…”, Galo spoke and smiled in his lip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio smiled and let out a breathy laugh through his nose, his mouth closed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You really are an idiot Galo Thymos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s face twitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio didn’t know what to do, so he just continued to stare at Galo. He brought one leg up, propping his elbow on the knee, then putting his hand on his cheek as he gazed down, a soft look forming on his face. He heard him snore, turn, more mutters about pizza,</span>
  <em>
    <span> actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> drooling, how good was his dream? Lio also noticed the first two nights he was here that Galo looked completely different when his hair was down. He looked softer. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Lio could slowly start to see Galo wake up and the soft look on his face disappeared immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo wiped his eyes, then sat up. He had bed hair sticking out his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio watched Galo slowly wake up. Saw him yawn, rub his eyes again, stare off into the distance for a minute, then he turned his head towards Lio, a bright smile lighting upon his face,”Good Morning Lio, did you sleep well? You look like you slept well.”, he said, pointing at, presumably, Lio’s hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk,”Lio glared, then turned his head away as his hands started to smooth his hair down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Breakfast?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio stood off the bed and spoke as he walked towards the door,”I’ll make it today. I dont know how you can be so big, eat without a care in the world, and your main meal each week to be pizza.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hardwork and dedication!”,Galo said with a confident smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio turned as he reached the door, rolling his eyes and tying his hair up,”the only place that will lead you is straight to your death,” and then he left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours laters, they were full and binge-watching movies on the couch. This was their third day watching movies because Galo had insisted on doing so upon hearing that Lio had only watched a few movies in his lifetime so, of course, he had to go back revisit the classics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of Captain America, Galo’s stomach grumbled. It was about 4 pm and all Galo could think about right now was pizza. The first night Lio was here they had takeout. And the second night. Yesterday they also did have pizza but he could definitely have some more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio looked at him,”hungry?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo chuckled,”well yeah. Thinking about-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pizza. No. I can make us dinner as well, so don’t even say it”, Lio said, getting out of the comfortable position he was in and letting the blanket fall off. Lio cracked his neck, hands on his hips, rolling his neck around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woah! You know how to make dinner too? You’re amazing Lio!”, Galo said, clearly surprised and Lio had no clue why.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Its not a big deal, I just had to cook a lot back in the days. It was either get creative or starve.” Lio said as he walked towards the kitchen again and opened Galo’s fridge. He inspected a few pieces of meat and spoke.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just going to fry some fish and make some fried rice with vegetables if thats fine with you. How do you have these meats in here and not know how to cook?”, Lio said as he started to take out what he needed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo walked over,”I don’t like my fridge looking so empty and I give it away before it expires to someone else. But now that you’re here, you can cook them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wont be here forever Galo I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you can, you know.” Galo walked closer, too close, right behind Lio as he finished getting the last item and shut the fridge. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo continued before Lio could speak,”I kind of like having someone here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio moved out of the way and opened up another cabinet, already familiar with where everything was,”then get someone else.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I like it because its you though Lio. I’ve had this place for a while but ever since you came here, things seem much more lively, my house feels full, like everything is perfect and set into place, I dunno just,other people have visited and spent the night but I always thought of when they would leave and I was always trying to make my house look clean and look the best but with you I dont even think about how it looks or when you’re going to leave because I dont need to impress someone who I felt like this was their home too. ” Galo smiled,” with you, it kind of really feels like home now-oof!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio had his head down,  having shoved a bundle of vegetables at Galo’s chest. Yes, he may be blushing but he just reasoned it towards his cheeks warming up, not what it truly meant,” wash these and cut them up please”, then he turned his back away and went to take out some pans.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Again. He felt it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The same little sparked, except this time it almost lit aflame, then went away. What was Galo saying? Lio didn’t know what that implied, that him being here made it feel like home? He was just a person, it could be anyone, so why him? He had only been here for three days, but wasn’t he slowly following into a comfortable routine? Did this make him happy? He rarely knew what it felt like to not have to worry about living the next day. To sleep peacefully without any worries, for his mind to truly be at peace. He had felt all these things and more the past few days.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He felt safe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Why was his heart beating so loudly?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor Lio. He was going through a range of emotions he didn’t have the time for and cast out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, now that he did, these feelings were foreign and scary. He had no idea how to deal with them. It was like when the flame first lit in him, filled him with rage. It was like this foreign feeling was starting to overflow and become unmanageable for Lio. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, he knew what he needed to make sure his flames were calm but this feeling? He hadn’t the slightest clue what it was or what steps he needed to take to make sure he wouldn’t explode. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Little did he know though, the answer to all his questions were right in front of him, Lio just couldn’t see it yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo did as he was told the whole time until dinner was finally made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinnertime went by like usual. This usually consisted of Galo scarfing down portions Lio thought no human could ever. Where did that food even go at the end of the night? Galo making random comments here and there, and the occasional story from his past. Lio was learning a lot about Galo during his time here. Habits that didn’t follow him into the outside world, parts of his past Lio would never assume he went through, only in the comfort of Galo’s own home and Lio was privy to all of this. Some part of him felt special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when he took off his sleeve for the first time. Lio knew about the incident, but he didn’t think it was that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Galo went to sleep, the sleeve came off. Lio stared at it more while they were in the bed, the strongest urge to touch it and trace the lines, but he kept his hands to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lio you know you would be a great housewife.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio almost choked on his food and kicked Galo in the knees,”do you ever think before you speak?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hehe, no,”Galo said with a chuckle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a rhe-nevermind...just eat your food”,Lio sighed and took a spoonful of his rice to hide his embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lot of those type of comments, ones that particularly made Lio feel flustered, or at a loss of words. And they always came out of nowhere. Lio didn’t know what his goal was. At first, he didn’t take any of these comments to heart, thinking it was just the other’s personality.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Although, yesterday, and more so today, they were actually shaking Lio up a little, leaving him at a loss of words, and usually a warm heat surrounding his cheeks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio did his best to eat so they could resume watching movies and where less of these comments would be said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night approached again, the coldness in Lio’s heart started to creep its way around his chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo noticed the shaking at first, during the movie. He paused it and Lio turned his head to find out why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold again?”, he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We..well yeah but it’s fine..a blanket won’t help at this point.”, he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what will?”,Galo moved his hand over Lio’s.’’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio was startled and moved his hand away, clutching it to his chest,”I...I dont know Galo. it..its fi-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lio.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo moved closer and wrapped an arm around Lio’s shoulder, bringing Lio’s head to his chest,”I won’t look at you but its okay if its not fine. Maybe you can explain it? I don't know if I can help but, at least you won't have to carry the burden on your shoulder alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio wanted to pull away, but he didn’t. Instead, he just listened to Galo’s words. Lio closed his eyes and bit his lip, still very hesitant. Then he felt it, a pair of lips on the top of his head, then Galo’s arm gently rubbing his shoulder. Both of those actions managed to soothe Lio a bit and he finally opened his mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just...feel cold. empty. Like something is missing. My heart is vacant and I dont know how to replace the feeling. Everything's so different now that this whole mess is dealt with and now that the fire inside me is gone it just feels like my heart is cold. Its...just missing something. I guess….I just don't know what drives me anymore. It used to be anger and rage so now..I just feel empty without it,” Lio blinked and finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke slowly as if he was still trying to figure out himself what was going on and finding it very hard to verbally say out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand that. I never experienced what you felt, but you don’t have to figure things out so quickly. I'm here to help you through it. If your heart feels cold, I’ll do my best to try and warm it up. If you feel lonely I’ll stay with you until you don’t anymore. Somehow, I’ll become the fire in your heart,”Galo said,looking down at Lio, his eyes filled with so much conviction that when Lio lifted his head up to look at him, the fire in his heart lit again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It slowly burned the more Lio looked at Galo, as if his eyes were the match. Lio couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the sight for a couple of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment seemed absolutely perfect and Lio felt like something was going to happen, until shooting and screaming started in the background, pulling Lio to reality for a bit and he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio brought the blanket around him and held it close as he cleared his throat. His eyes focused back on the movie but he spoke,”th..thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo smiled and focused back on the movie as well,”anytime Lio.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio had to admit, he definitely didn’t feel that cold anymore.  Galo had somehow managed to warm him up again and Lio was slowly starting to acknowledge that Galo was able to burn away all the cold, all the loneliness, all of his insecurities in a matter of seconds when Lio had spent countless nights trying to search for a way to make that happen, yet Galo did it with such ease and care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole night Lio could barely focus on the movie. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After this night, things slowly started to shift between the two of them. Lio was mainly sleeping in Galo’s bed and night after night their bodies were closer together till it just became customary for Galo to wrap his arms around and Lio hugging the other tightly to his chest. Lio peacefully slept in his arms because that was the only way to cast out the cold and loneliness in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t the only thing that began to shift. There was a closeness to them now, and Lio was opening up more. Galo would touch Lio more and there were kisses. Lio was very hesitant towards them, but they were never on his lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Lio had become accustomed to them. He never questioned them as much lately. Not when Galo would kiss his eyes in the morning, or the top of his head throughout the day, or sometimes his cheek when Lio didn’t expect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Lio had already been there for a week. Time flew by before he knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had just got back from grocery shopping, along with a little detour where Lio bought a couple of new clothes. It was a nice experience and it was interesting to slowly find out his own sense of style. What he liked to wear and things he would never see himself in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio was tired though.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He walked into Galo’s room and climbed on the bed. Lio placed his hands over his stomach as he sat on his back and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He then felt the bed dip, eyes looking over to the side, seeing Galo join him and mimic Lio’s exact position, their shoulders touching.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo spoke as he turned his head to look up at him,”did you have fun? It seemed like you had fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio answered,” Yeah….thanks for the clothes.” A soft smile came on Lio’s face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He argued with Galo about an hour before Lio failed and Galo won. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo had paid for the mini shopping spree and Lio got over it once he started to look through the clothes. As a payment though, Lio offered to make Galo a big and special dinner….which would come later though. He didn’t think the shopping trip would exhaust him so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later on this week, you can wear those clothes so I can properly take you on a date. And then we can head to the station, they said the paperwork is all ready to fill out, we’ll be actual partners soon, isnt that great?”, Galo said, his face lit up with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio turned his head and spoke,”did you just ask me out on a date Galo Thymos?”, Lio moved his brow up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo moved his head closer,”only if you’ll let me Lio Fotia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio looked at him, smiling as Galo placed a hand on his cheek. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say an answer, but he gazed into Galo’s striking blue eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The moment just seemed so perfect, so right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s smile was so bright and everything about the other’s personality made Lio’s body feel like it was on fire. There was a feeling that was swelling within his heart and it kept on pulsing every time he looked at Galo. The feeling was almost overwhelming, but it wasn’t bad. It felt like there was something in him now that couldn’t be replaced. His previous emptiness was gone and had disappeared as he stayed with Galo. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He made a realization. It was Galo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was this new flame lit inside him and burning so violently in his heart, encasing his body in warmth. His previous reason for living and rage was now gone because the fire had left his body. The new fire, however, the one that was currently blazing through his body was because of Galo. His new reason for living was provided by Galo. Galo held the same importance the fire once did for Lio. Everytime the other looked at Lio with such care in his eyes the fire burned even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This new flame that was coursing through his body wasn’t his previous rage, but love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fluttering and overwhelming feeling that made Lio’s heart almost burst the more time he spent with Galo was love. His heart wasn’t lonely anymore because it was now filled with love and adoration for Galo. He wasn’t lonely because Galo was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio was completely enamored by his eyes, his smile, even his voice.  He was taken away by his gentle touch, his tender hands that held Lio. Everything about Galo, even his silly flaws, Lio had come to love. He wished that those eyes, the one that were staring at him now, like Lio was the only person in the world for him, he wished..no he</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> those eyes to only be for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im not cold anymore. I feel hotter than ever.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo blinked, keeping his smile,”you’re not anymore? that’s good,”he said, thumb softly caressing Lio’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been hotter than ever but still, cold or not Lio, you should know by now that I’ll never let you go,”he said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The comment made Lio chuckle. Despite the fact that it actually made Lio happy, he teased Galo,”you’re so cheesy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I'm just happy!”, Galo brings Lio close and hugs him tightly,”I wont let you ever grow cold again. I’ll light you up so much but I won’t ever smother you in it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lio laughed and patted Galo’s chest,”you’re smothering me right now Galo!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo only hugged Lio tighter and chuckled,”no no, this is my love Lio! Is it too tight for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!”,Lio said, his cheeks getting smushed into the other’s chest with how tightly he was holding Lio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you want my love to be softer?”, Galo asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And right after Lio said that, Galo let go but, instead, pushed Lio back down on the bed as Galo got on top of him. He placed both of his hands on the sides of Lio’s head and leaned down to begin covering and peppering Lio with soft and gentle kisses all around his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, is this soft enough??”, Galo asked as he continued, going from Lio’s cheeks, to his eyes, nose, all across his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio felt like his heart was really going to overload and</span>
  <em>
    <span> die</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of him. He started to laugh and placed his hands on Galo’s shoulders,”Galo no stop please”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh? Go faster?”, Galo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, Galo Thymos!”, Lio tried to hide his face as Galo continued to kiss him even faster, his lips going all over Lio’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> It kind of tickled and Lio laughed,”ha..haha...sto..stop it !”,Lio wrapped his legs around Galo and quickly flipped the other over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, that only lasted for a couple of seconds before Galo rolled them over again and pinned Lio’s wrists down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo really did love Lio so much. The grip on his wrist moved and Galo went to pin him down a different way, moving his hands over Lio’s, then intertwining their fingers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m glad you don’t feel cold anymore Lio,”Galo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of you Galo, my fire is burning again”,Lio said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo was taken aback,”w..wait really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio blinked to see if he was serious, but he was. “Of course,”Lio’s smile went away but he still looked at Galo softly as he continued,”its always been you.” Galo’s heart pounded when Lio said that,”Lio I….”, he didn’t finish, only leaning down more and connecting their foreheads.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo spoke softly,”I love you, Lio.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many emotions were running through Lio’s body now that he was really starting to feel overwhelmed, his eyes starting to become watery,”m..me too..I love you.” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo moved his mouth on Lio’s, a hesitant kiss on the lips, at first, but Lio moved his head up to kiss Galo again, indicating that he wanted this as well. Galo kissed him again, slowly, moving their lips together as if to make sure he memorized the movement and taking in the feel of Lio’s soft lips. They kept this up for about two minutes, until Galo pulled away, smiling down at Lio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep relighting the fire in your heart Lio, thats a promise,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, his eyes weren’t wavering and his fiery gaze made Lio’s heart blaze again. Lio could tell that he meant it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio couldn’t help but softly smile,”I dont doubt it, Galo, you’re like a burning star.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo removes one of his intertwined hands and places a hand on Lio’s cheek,” I only shine so brightly because I have you by my side. The fuel that keeps me going. I’m just a star but you’re my whole world, Lio. you’re my everything. My happiness. Its my duty to keep you lit, warm, and safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. The line that made Lio snap. A tear rolled down his eye as he stared up at Galo. Lio had no choice but to believe Galo’s words. The way his eyes looked down at Lio. Clear, pure, able to pierce through Lio’s heart with such ease and gentleness. Lio did feel safe, Lio did feel loved, Lio did feel warm, Lio did feel so much overflowing love for Galo that it was scary that this man could hold Lio’s heart in his hand, so able to easily crush it, but Lio was convinced that he would never because ever since their paths crossed Galo had only protected him and his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such a foreign feeling that he was finally able to be allowed to feel without any other worries or cares in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio laughed as Galo wiped away his tear,”Im fine, I’m fine...im just..happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo smiled, a very wide smile, Lio really did make him so happy. He was so perfect for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, you make me so happy Lio.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Galo leaned down to kiss him again, much more passionately this time, and they continued to do so until Lio’s timer to start to prepare dinner went off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy, can find me on twt @samaichii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>